


Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas

by Laurie of the Isles (1_mad_squirrel)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/Laurie%20of%20the%20Isles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one place Nick thought he would never follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas

Fear and Loathing Las Vegas  
by Laurie of the Isles  
aka 1_mad_squirrel  
1/23/02

Nick grinned to himself as he watched the has-been  
singer yodel his way through another number. He'd done  
it, he'd finally found a place where LaCroix would never  
follow. If the throngs of polyester-clad senior citizens  
didn't ward him off, the song stylings of Wayne Newton  
were sure to do the trick. Nick chuckled evilly as he  
conjured up the image of his nemesis in Bermuda shorts  
and black knee socks. He mentally added the crowning  
touch of white vinyl Dr. Scholl's loafers and his chuckle  
turned into a full-throated guffaw.

The laugh died in his throat as a familiar tingle came over  
him, along with the certainty that he was being watched.  
Heart filled with dread, Nicholas turned slowly to find his  
sire looming over him.

"Did you really think that I could be deterred by a bit  
of tawdry signage and synthetic fiber? You should  
know by now, I'm far to old and powerful for that."

End.


End file.
